


alpine skyline

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Series: kris writes ficlets [1]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Comedy, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Not Beta'd, Sentence Prompts, implied Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko - Freeform, please talk to me about this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21567145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: A collection of ficlets centered around PegoKen, compiled and published for viewing pleasure.
Relationships: Amada Ken/Kurusu Akira, Amada Ken/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: kris writes ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554295
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

_ seven.) “I think people hug at this point.” _

Everything was moving so fast; Ken suddenly had the soccer ball in his possession, carefully controlling it between the insides of his feet. He could hear Akihiko cheer and Akira yell his name as he made a sprint down the field, carefully maneuvering past the defense of the opposing side with a swift turn and dragging the tip of his foot along the top of the ball to change its direction. It was all worth it in the end though, with one kick causing the ball to sail through the air and into the goal as the referee blew his whistle and called game.

Ken could hear his heartbeat in his ears as he panted, putting his hands behind his head as his dad had taught him to do when one needed to catch their breath. Catching his breath wasn’t an option at that moment though as his team mates smacked his back and pulled him into hugs for scoring the winning point, congratulating him as they went to high five the opposing team.

“I’m so proud of you,” Akihiko told him when he finally made it to the sidelines, pulling Ken into a hug of his own and ruffling his hair. 

“Daaaaaad.”

“What? It’s true!” Akihiko said with a laugh. “I’ll treat you to whatever you want tonight,” he promised, moving to pack up the foldable chairs they had brought and leaving Akira to approach Ken.

“How’s it feel, champ?” he teased, and Ken rolled his eyes, pushing his shoulder.

“Champions aren’t until next week. This was the semi’s.”

“Yeah, I’m proactively calling you a champ anyway.”

Ken snorted and laughed, shaking his head as Akira grinned and offered his hand in a high five. Upon taking it though, Akira clasped their hands together, and after a pause, raised an eyebrow.

“I think people hug at this point,” he teased, raising his eyebrows.

Ken only responded with tugging Akira into his arms, which was met with a return hug before immediate disgust set in. “Oh you’re fucking sweaty! That’s disgusting!”

“You wanted the hug, Akira!” Ken pointed out and rubbed his cheek against Akira’s temple, making the other individual curl away in disgust more than he already had been. 


	2. Chapter 2

_ thirty.) “Tell me a secret.” _

“Truth or dare.”

Akira hummed. “Dare.”

“You’re so boring,” Ken complained, gently knocking Akira’s leg with his foot from where they sat on his bed. “Fine. I dare you to tell me a secret.”

“Isn’t that basically the same as a truth?”

“It would be if you ever picked truth. I thought you said you had nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Listen.” Akira began laughing, which made Ken start chuckling as well, the goofiness of the situation proving to be contagious. 

“C’mon. I gave you your dare. Answer.”

“Hmmmmm.” Akira brought a hand up to curl around a lock of his hair in thought, aimlessly focusing on an unimportant point until he finally had an idea. “Okay, I’ve got one.”

“Mmmmhmmmm?”

“My secret is I’m planning on kissing a dork in an orange vest.”

Ken paused as he considered his words. “Wait, what do you mean-”

He was cut off by Akira cupping his face and pulling him close to do exactly as he said, pressing their lips together in a firm kiss that lasted a few seconds before he pulled away. A soft pink color dusted Akira’s cheeks as he grinned while Ken’s face heated up like how thermometers raised immediately at the contact of something hot.

“Now that’s our shared secret!” Akira said with a chirp, grinning only wider as Ken put his head in his hands in some attempt to hide his embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

_ fifty eight.) “OH MY GOD YOUR EYES!!!” _

“I’m like, actually blind.”

“I don’t think you’re  _ that _ blind- Oh.” Ken paused as he now saw through Akira’s glasses in their total blurry glory. He was unable to actually make anything out now that he was currently wearing them, squinting heavily behind black frames as he attempted to focus on the form of his friend. “I take that back. You’re blind.”

“I told you so!” Akira said, rubbing his eyes and moving to pull his glasses from Ken’s face. He did pause though, leaning across the counter of Leblanc to focus on Ken’s face.

“Dude, your eyes.”

Ken’s cheeks flared up. “W-What about them?”

Akira leaned forward more and cracked a grin. “They’re beautiful!”

Pulling away, he happily cleaned the glass as Ken put his head in his hands in some attempt to hide his red face, unable to believe he just fell for that so easily.


	4. Chapter 4

_ fifty two.) “So… friends?” _

Akira’s lips pursed as he tried hitting the rope toy against the floor one more time in an attempt to engage Koromaru, though he was only met with the dog meeting his eyes and huffing. “He may just not like you,” Ken said as he walked through the room, which made Akira cross his arms and pout.

“But what am I supposed to do if he doesn’t like me?”

“I don’t know,” Ken said down the hall. “Leave him alone so he’ll come up to you?”

Akira made a noise in complaint at that answer and sighed, leaning forward so he could get closer to Koromaru.

“Listen,” he said, lowering his voice as he glanced behind him. “I know animals are like, the first thing that has to be befriended if you’re gonna date someone, and I really wanna date Ken, so like, can you throw me a bone here?” Akira paused as Koromaru huffed, and he said, “Alright, let me rephrase that last statement. Can you give me a shot so I can show how good I am with dogs?”

Koromaru made a thoughtful noise, his tail thumping once and then twice in consideration. Akira reached his hand out. “Friends?” he asked hopefully, giving a half smile to Koromaru, and in return Koromaru put his paw in Akira’s as if it were an agreement.


	5. Chapter 5

_forty three.) “Are you hungry?”_

“Are you hungry?” Ken questioned, shuffling around the kitchen in his apartment. “I can make us something to eat, unless you’re planning on leaving early for dinner.”

“You can cook?” Akira asked with an amazed tone, earning an unamused lidded look.

“Of course I can. My dad’s a professional chef.”

“The boxer?”

“ _No_ , the other one.”

“Ohhh, tall, dark, and dangerous,” Akira said with understanding and a nod of his head, making Ken shake his head and try not to laugh so as to not encourage Akira any more than he normally did. Taking a seat across the island separating them, he watched Ken work in silence until he spoke up a few minutes later.

“You think he’d get along with Sojiro?”

Ken paused, humming. “Probably. Why do you ask?”

“Well I’d hope the in-laws get along, y’know?”

That caused Ken to sputter and nearly set his hand on a hot stove, face burning bright red as the casual words settled like weights on him. 

He finally found the words to speak, hastily saying, “A-Akira, can you please think before you talk?”

“But if I say it, that means it _has_ to be real!”

_“Akira!”_


End file.
